Quand la pendule sonne faux
by likethemeat
Summary: Quand Yuya et ses amis de Arc-v se plantent de dare pour le retour sur Standard et se retrouvent à l'époque de roi des duels, Yugi, les choses ne sont pas aussi évidentes, contraints à rester une semaine dans cette époque, ils décident de participer au tournoi de Kaiba Land, organisé par Kaiba lui-même. Mais ce ne seront pas des vacances qui attendent nos Lancers


\- Grâce à vous, Lancers, les dimensions ont été sauvées. Nous pouvons dès à présent rentrer à Standard et mener enfin une existence tranquille. Ce combat aurait été bien vain sans vous, c'est pour cette raison que je vous récompenserai à la hauteur de vos exploits. Yuya; tu as fait preuve d'un courage sans égal bien que tourmenté par la frustration et la peur de ne pas pouvoir sauver tes amis. Sois serein. Tu as montré à mon frère Rayra comment se forger une opinion, un besoin, et une personnalité. Tu as été plus bénéfique que n'importe quel Lancer. Ton invocation pendule et ton duel spectacle ont été la clef de notre réussite. Encore une fois merci. Rentrons maintenant.

À ce mots, les Lancers, initialement composés de Tsukikage, Kurosaki, le jeune Rayra, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, Yuya, Reiji rentrèrent. Mais cette fois, leurs alliés aussi, et ils avaient enfin sauvé Yuzu. Serena resta sur Academia, c'est sa ville natale. Après quelques initialiserions, leurs téléporteurs se mirent à briller, et ils disparurent.

Ce monde est divisé en quatre dimensions. La dimension normale, Standard, et les autres qui en sont, en quelque sorte des copies, à savoir la dimension synchro, la dimension xyz et Academia, la dimension fusion. Chacune d'entre elle est à l'origine d'une expérience du Professeur. Il a cherché à dupliquer le monde, et en dominer chaque copie. Les Lancers ont été fondés par son fils. Afin de l'arrêter, Reiji a réuni les meilleurs combattants de Standard mais aussi Serena, une exilée d'Academia et Kurosaki, un de la dimension xyz, victime de la guerre sur sa dimension.

Leur arrivée ne se fit pas sans encombre à leur retour sur Standard. Une voie féminine retentit assez fort dans la zone.

-Mesdames et messieurs! Le grand tournoi de Kaiba Land commencera demain à 11h. Pour s'inscrire, veuillez vous enregistrer à l'accueil du Kaiba Dôme !

-Le Kaiba quoi ? S'écria Yuya

-Kaiba Land. On a fait un bond dans le temps. En arrière. À l'époque de toi du duel le grand Yugi Muto. Ici se sont déroulés de grands duels. Ici a démarré l'histoire du duel que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

-Reiji, je te préviens si c'est encore une de tes ruses pour me faire combattre pour toi, je ne le supporterai pas ! Laisse-moi rentrer avec ma soeur !

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore rentrer, nous devons attendre une semaine pour que nos téléporteurs se rechargent.

-On va faire quoi alors ? Demanda Gongenzaka, plutôt inquiet, lui qui se montre souvent imperturbable.

-Des duels évidemment ! On va leur montrer comment on se bat dans le futur ! Et je pourrai affronter le roi du duel ! Ou le pionnier de l'animation holographique !

-Mais Yuya! Ta mère, et mon père, et nos amis...

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons acquis assez de force et d'expérience.

Dans le fond Reiji et Tsukikage s'entretenaient. Le contrat de Tsukikage arrivait à expiration. Les gens changés en cartes ont étés libérés, il doit donc retourner voir son frère au dojo.

-Désolé, mais c'est impossible, moi-même j'ignore comment nous avons pu arriver ici, et maintenant. Néanmoins. Essaie d'enquêter sur d'éventuelles façons de rentrer plus tôt. Car notre présence pourrait troubler des puissances dont ni toi ni moi ne soupçonnons l'existence. ÉCOUTEZ. Il se mot à expliquer l'origine de "duel de monstres" et de toutes les cartes présentes.

-Le.. Monde des ombres ? C'est.. Effrayant.

-Pas autant que l'historique internet de Yuya !

-YUZU ! Yuya fut rouge de honte mais se ressaisir et reprit. Bon, allons nous inscrire à ce tournoi, je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser. Mais Reiji, est-ce que nos cartes à nous viennent aussi de ce monde des ombres ?

-Non, à partir d'un moment elles ont été créées par des scientifiques faisant des recherches afin de perfectionner le duel. Nos cartes sont en somme, le fruit de l'imagination de gens savants.

Dans le bureau non loin d'eux se tenait le maître absolu du parc, le grand Seto Kaiba. Il remarqua la présence d'intrus. Mais n'en fut pas plus alerte pour autant. Son attention fut détournée bien vite quand il vit que son rival éternel se tenait à l'entrée du parc.

-Hahaha, Yugi. Cette fois, tu ne me voleras pas cette victoire, mes cartes vit enfin te mettre au tapis et je serai enfin reconnu comme le meilleur duelliste !


End file.
